Knowledge is a Superpower
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy is stressing over a Shakespeare test. Kevin helps her out. Kevin/Macy. Response to challenge number 4! Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

I spent all of Tuesday in the café on campus, reading my book (the review of which is due next Tuesday now!) and writing up the second chapter to my multi-chapter fic. I have a good part of the third chapter written; now I just need to type it up. But my dorm's having a Halloween party tonight, so it won't get posted tonight. This went in a completely different way when I first started it, then I realized it sounded completely stupid, so I redid it.

I don't own JONAS and I don't own the Shakespeare sonnet "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" I do own a book with that sonnet though.

Knowledge is power.

--------------

Macy sat at a small table in the local coffee shop, a pile of books stacked on the table and her laptop balanced on another. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was majorly stressing. She had a huge test to study for and she had no idea how to go about prepping for it. She hit her head against the tabletop, groaning in frustration. She hated high school. She hated getting older. She wanted to go back to kindergarten.

The bell above the door tinkled and a guy wearing sunglasses and a green beanie walked into the shop. He raised a hand in greeting and she returned it, only noticing that it was Kevin Lucas when he got closer to her.

"K-K-Kevin?"

"M-M-Macy?" he joked.

"Kevin, I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for humor right now. I'm really, really trying to study. " she said, hitting her head on the table once more.

"You had Mrs. Mays last year, right?"

"For English? Yeah, that class is a bish."

Macy giggled a little at Kevin saying "bish", it was just too cute.

"Well, the Shakespeare test is coming up. The one where she asks about his life, his sonnets, and three of his plays. I have no clue how to get through it all."

"Which three plays?"

"Romeo and Juliet, The Taming of the Shrew and Julius Caesar."

"Do you know which sonnets?"

"No."

"Well, last year it was these five," Kevin said, picking up the book of sonnets and marking a few lines in the table of contents, "She generally goes for the ones everyone knows; that way she doesn't have to spend as much time coming up with questions about them."

"Thanks for the help,"

"Knowledge is power," he said with a shrug.

"And you're my superhero," Macy said in an almost dream-like state and then quickly covered her mouth. Kevin looked at her in curiosity.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Kev."

"How did you mean it?"

"I don't know…you said the thing about 'knowledge is power' and since superheroes have powers to help people and you helped me, I just said the first thing that popped in my head."

Kevin laughed at that but quickly stopped when he noticed the crestfallen look on Macy's face.

"Mace, I wasn't laughing at you…I was laughing at the fact that you called me a superhero."

"Well, you really helped me out with all this stuff; it makes you a superhero in my book," she paused, "Did that sound stupid?"

"Kind of, but it was sweet."

"Oh, thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel better."

"Hmm…I know something that _will _make you feel better; hold on, okay?" Kevin got up and went to the counter. He soon brought back a latte for himself and an iced mocha for her.

"How'd you know my favorite drink?" she asked shyly, taking the plastic cup from him.

"There's an empty cup right next to you and the straw has that glittery lip balm you always wear smeared on it," he broke off abruptly, realizing that sounded kind of weird. I mean, what guy notices lip balm smears on a straw?

Macy just smiled; she noticed plenty of quirks when it came to Kevin Lucas and it was nice to know that he noticed the little things about her.

"So, did Mays tell you which sonnets to pay attention to?" Kevin asked in a desperate attempt to recover from his embarrassment.

"Um…eighteen, twenty-nine, and one-thirty," he sat down next to her at the tiny table and pulled the book over so he could see it better.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" he started in a ridiculous British accent. Macy giggled, shoving him with her shoulder.

"Hey, Miss Linebacker, don't hurt the rock star who's tutoring you."

"Maybe you should just toughen up," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm plenty tough; I hang out with you every day," he smirked at her, enjoying the faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Are you referring to the fact that sometimes my motor skills are…lacking around you and your brothers?"

"Me _and_ my brothers? Lately I've noticed it was just me." Kevin was usually never this…bold when it came to girls, but Macy was different. Now Macy's face was fire-engine red.

"I haven't hurt you this morning, have I?" she said softly, looking down at her hands.

"It's noon now, Misa,"

"Well, I made it through the morning; want to bet I can make it the rest of the day?"

"What'll I get if you lose the bet?"

"You get to throw sports equipment at me?"

"Nah, I don't want to hurt a lady."

"Well then, you come up with something."

"Okay, fine. You have to buy me dinner later if you hurt me, but I'll buy you dinner if you make it through the whole day without hurting me."

"How long will the 'whole day' be?"

"Does seven work for you? That could be when the bet ends and then we can get dinner."

"Okay, deal," Macy said, sticking her hand out for Kevin to shake, he took it and shook on it.

"Now, I believe I was comparing you to a summer's day…" he trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's part two of Knowledge is a Superpower. It has nothing to do with the quote, but it does have to do with the dinner thing they bet on. I feel it's cheesy and cutesy, but that's what Kevin/Macy is. xDDD

Don't own JONAS. Never have, never will. Sadday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past four and Macy and Kevin had been sitting at the table in the café for quite some time now. He had helped her understand the finer points of the plays and the sonnets in a fairly humorous way. But that was probably just the accents he used. Whatever, it helped.

But when he had flipped through the heavy English textbook trying to find the section on Shakespeare's life, Macy panicked. One of the homework assignments had been to write a love sonnet. She had written one of course. About Kevin. That was currently wedged in the middle of the Shakespeare section. That he was getting closer to. He found the page he was looking for, currently marked by the sonnet she had written.

So, she slammed the book closed. On his hand. Kevin let out a cry of pain and a quickly mumbled almost-curse of "holy schnikes!" as he rubbed his injured hand.

"Oops! Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to," she said, taking his hand and gently squeezing it. Kevin let out a lazy sigh and a dreamy look crossed his face as Macy massaged his hand.

"It's okay, Mace," he said softly.

"I guess this means I owe you dinner now?"

"How about pizza? I'll pay for your half and you pay for mine."

"Pizza sounds fantastic actually," she said as she pulled the sonnet out of the book and slipped it into her pocket.

About an hour and a half later, Kevin flipped the book closed,

"Well, I think you're ready for the test. You know the major characters of the plays and you get what the sonnets are really about. You know Shakespeare's life backwards and forwards. I think you're going to kick butt."

"You think so?"

"Mace, you're a freaking genius to get all of this in five hours. I have no doubt you'll do well."

"Thank you Kevin."

"Want to get dinner now?"

"Sure," she said as she gathered up her stuff. Kevin took her fully loaded bag from her and they walked towards his car. Always the gentleman, Kevin held the passenger door open for Macy as she got in the car. He drove off to Brooklyn Pizza Company and offered his arm to Macy as they walked through the door.

When they were seated at a tall table by the window, they inspected their menus.

"What looks good to you?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. You want to get half and half?"

"Yeah, unless you want to share…but we'd half to agree on the toppings…"

"Yeah…that might be a problem."

"Why do you say that?" Kevin couldn't imagine having a problem with Macy. She was so cute. And funny. And awesome. And her hair smelled like wildflowers and her eyes were sparkly.

"I like Hawaiian pizza-you know, Canadian bacon and pineapple? But I like it with onion and…"she trailed off, "Never mind. You'll think it's gross."

"What?"

"I like Gummi bears on it," she said with her face flushing.

"You put Gummi bears on your pizza?" he asked in shock.

She nodded.

"Me too."

Macy looked up at Kevin, smiling.

"Really? I've never met anyone else who likes it. Most people just get all grossed out and roll their eyes."

"I think it's fantastic. Adds the right texture to the pizza. So, you want to get a large Hawaiian pizza with onions and Gummi bears on it?"

"That sounds incredible. Especially if we get root beer."

"Milady, your wish is my command," Kevin said with as much of a bow as he could manage while sitting in a chair.

Macy laughed to herself when Kevin asked for kids' menus after the waitress took their order. The blonde waitress gave him an incredulous look, shrugged her shoulders and brought back the small coloring books and crayons for both of them.

Macy went to the restroom to wash her hands before the food came, but as she slid out of her seat, she didn't notice the folded piece of paper containing the sonnet she had written about Kevin fall to the floor.

Kevin did, and he picked it up, unfolding it and reading it before he smiled widely.

_Heaven is what it's like in your arms_

_Not just because it rhymes with your name_

_I know my obsessiveness is cause for alarm,_

_But I can't help that you're always on my brain_

_It's the guy behind the image I like_

_Not the fact that you're a star_

_Everyone thinks I should date Van Dyke_

_He may be hot, but I dig a man with a guitar_

_Besides, he's just not my style._

_I prefer your hazel eyes and dark curls_

_Those callused hands and sunny smile_

_That boyish wink you give to fangirls_

_It's ridiculous how much I like you_

_Kevin Lucas, you're a fairy tale come true._

Macy came back to the table as he was reading the poem for the fifth time.

"What is-Oh, crud," Macy said as she caught sight of the paper and realized what it was.

"This is really good, Mace," he said softly, handing it back to her.

"You're only saying that because it's about you."

"Maybe a little, but you really have a way with words."

"Thanks," she said, shyly.

"Thank you for writing a poem about me. No one's ever done that before," Kevin said, smirking when Macy's face flamed red.

"Oh, no problem…" Macy said breathily.

The pizza came then and it was set down with a great flourish by the cheerful waitress.

"One Hawaiian pizza with onion and Gummi bears," she said as she waltzed off.

They gorged themselves on their delicious, well-earned pizza and after an hour of talking and eating, the pizza had disappeared.

"Well, would you want dessert?" Kevin asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I saw a Baskin Robbins by that bookstore we passed coming in here," Macy said.

"Ice cream?" Kevin asked, "Okay."

They paid for each other's half of the pizza like they agreed, but when they got to the ice cream shop, Macy insisted on paying for Kevin's ice cream.

"You paid for my drink this morning," she said, looking up at him with her eyes wide. Kevin gave in, knowing that Macy paying for something for him meant something to her.

They took their sundaes to a small table and sat down to eat. Kevin looked over at Macy's sundae and laughed. Chocolate and mint chip ice cream, topped with marshmallow and hot fudge, whipped cream and a cherry. It looked eerily similar to his, except for the minor difference of cookies and cream instead of mint chip and Heath bar instead of marshmallow sauce.

Macy saw him looking at her sundae,

"Want a bite?" she asked.

"Sure, have some of mine," he said. They pushed their sundae cups to each other and took a bite.

"Miss Misa, I always knew you had good taste."

"What was your first clue? The Gummi bear pizza?"

"Yes, and the second was the sonnet I read where you chose me over Van Dyke."

"Kevin, that was just an assignment for class…"

"So you didn't mean anything by it?" the cloud Kevin had been walking on suddenly gave out from under him, dropping him face first on the ground and then rained on him. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"No, it meant…it meant…it meant…everything. I was being totally honest when I wrote it…I just never thought you would see it…and even if you did…why would you feel that way about me? You'd have to be insane," she paused for a long moment, stirring the sundae she still hadn't given back to him. Kevin stared at her a long time, trying to figure out exactly how to tell her how he felt. Finally,

"Mace," he said softly, taking her hand, "I'm insane."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayyyyyy. Another non-oneshot. What'd you guys think?


End file.
